minecraftalliancewarfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Alliance War Wiki
WELCOME TO THE WIKI! About = Hey there and welcome to Minecraft Alliance War! The official wiki for the upcoming movie! This is the official Wiki for Minecraft Alliance War, The new movie animated by Paradoximator, the wiki owner and director! We currently have pages, active users, files, and total contributions. To start reading, hover over "Popular Pages" or "Suggested Reading" in the navigation bar above. If you wish to participate in the upcoming movie, just message Paradoximator on his message wall and send your minecraft skin! ---- If you want to search, feel free to use this! type=search placeholder=Enter Keyword(s) buttonlabel=Search the M:AW Wiki! You can make page here! Type to make a page now! type=create width=50 bgcolor=#4D4D53 placeholder=Create New Page buttonlabel=Create a new page! break=no This main page is under construction, if you like to help, feel free to edit this page! |-| Rules = Rules Common Rules # Be kind and be nice to others. Bullying, harassment etc. are not to be tolerated. This is the wiki for fun, not for threats. If you break this rule, you will be blocked since all users have feelings too. If you don't want to treat them like you, don't treat them in that way. # If you are going to make a page about other objects, characters, etc., ask an admin or a bureaucrat to help you. In this way we will review the content, if the page is a spam, or a characters, objects that usually do not exist in Minecraft, we will delete it. # Spam is not allowed, inserted non gibberish at another user will be warned, and the spam message will be removed by an admin. # Do not impersonate a user, character, or staffs. An example of it is pretending to be that user by copying their usernames, information and others. Doing this will be blocked and you'll need to change your username. Remember, copycats will need to find another communities. # Do not use an inappropriate name, you will be blocked and you'll need to change your username. # Copyright is not allowed, an example is stealing a person's content, making a duplicate wiki and claiming it's his/her own work without permission. The duplicate wiki will be reported and the duplicate content will be deleted. # The forums thread will be only used for announcements, posting pointless announcements will be closed. Please do not post on threads that are 30 days old. This is called necroposting, the reply will be removed and the thread will be closed. # Trolling is frowned upon, example is when a user starts a drama or making a joke message at another user. The trolling message will be removed and the trolling user will be warned by an admin, getting 3 warnings will result in a 3 day block. # No accusing of another user of being an alt. Users who will break this rule will be permanently blocked. # The live chat is only used for discussing events at Minecraft Alliance War. If you go off topic, you will be kicked from chat, if you join live chat again after getting kicked from chat, you will receive a 3 day ban from the chat. # Finally, if you have been blocked temporarily, you will need to appeal a block at an admin on Community Central, once you get a permanent ban, you cannot get back here again. Instead you will need to find another communities to enjoy with. ---- To Staff: ---- # Staff is not just to follow the rules but to enforce rules. Blocking users which did not contribute to the wiki will be warned by a bureaucrat. And the innocent user will be unblocked. Re-blocking the unblocked user will be demoted. # Do not edit another user's profile without permission, if the user is a public enemy. You have the right to add a template. #Remember, if you break any rules, you will be warned, removing the warning will result in a demotion. MORE RULES CAN BE FOUND Here. |-| Polls = Polls Which one is your favourite Minecraft: Alliance War Character? Paradox Necromonium Prime Nova CY-Berg Luminox Deadlock |-| Trailers = Trailers |-| Announcements = Announcements |-| Meet the Staff! = Meet the staff! |-| Trending Pages! = Trending pages! |-| Honored Users = Honored users Category:Work in Progress Category:Browse